Total Drama All Stars Plus One
by cartoongal11
Summary: After Lindsey gets the flush, Chris replaces her with a new girl. Meet Becky, a smart and strong willed girl who knows all about Total Drama and the cast. Including Alejandro. As evil as he may be, the two begin to form feelings for one another. Will it be a good thing? Or not? Read and review please,
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama All Stars Plus One**

**New Girl Away**

**Chapter 1**

_~The following morning after the first elimination~_

The villains (minus Gwen)were enjoying their victory breakfast and special treatments in the spa hotel after finding the correct key to the door winning the challenge. Unfortunately, the heroes were stuck in the loser cabins next door and their so-called breakfast was bombed on them by Chef.

Not the best way for the Heroes to start their morning, but unless they could win the next challenge, the heroes were not going to be getting any special treatments this morning.

Then Chris' voice came on through the loud speakers.

"_Attention all campers! Meet me at the docks in five minutes for a big surprise!"_

_~With the villains~_

"Oh great, who knows what crazy plan he has for us today." Heather said.

"Only one way to find out." Scott said.

"Let's make like Lightning and zap on down!" Lightning said.

"Okay that's the dumbest line I ever heard." Jo told him.

"Yeah well suck it up girl cause the Lightning makes his sentences all about him." He explained kissing him muscles.

Jo just rolled her eyes and walked out with the others in toll.

**~Jo's Confession~**

**"I really don't understand why Lightning was brought back onto the show. He's annoying, a jerk, only cares about himself, and did I mention he's annoying?"**

**~Confession Over~**

~_With the heroes~_

"Oh, oh I wonder what kind of surprise Chris has for us?" Sierra asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Knowing Chris it's going to be something brutal and boring at the same time." Courtney replied.

"I guess we should go to the docks and find out for ourselves?" Cameron suggested.

**~Courtney's Confession~**

**"Chris gives us nothing but crap to endure all the time. Why should this be any different from everything else?"**

**~Confession Over~ **

And off the heroes went.

~_At the docks five minutes later~_

Everybody gathered round at the docks, with each team on a side.

Heroes to the left.

Villains to the right.

Chris stood in front of them by the edge of the docks about to give an announcement about their upcoming surprise.

"Campers, I have good news. As I said there would be a surprise for everyone, and for today only, nobody is going to be eliminated off the island." He explained.

The campers cheered with joy hearing this.

"And, there's a part two to the surprise which should be arriving very soon." Chris said looking at his watch.

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter closed in from above everyone from 150 ft. In the air. Driving the chopper was none other then Chef coming in with someone in the passenger seat.

~_OC's POV~_

After being randomly selected by the producers of the Total Drama series, I was transported from my home too the island at once. It's funny, after watching all four seasons of the show itself, I was now going to take part in it myself. It was just so unexpected, my mom said that when the producers called they needed a replacement for Lindsey who wasn't much of a competitor to begin with.

With an offer like that how could I say no? No offense to Lindsey, but she didn't look like she'd go very far this season. Now here I am riding a helicopter for the first time with Chef too the island.

As it came into view I could see just how big it really was compared to on television; and I could see all of the campers and Chris waiting for our arrival at dock. The only problem was where would the chopper be landing for Chef and I to get off?

Then came an unexpected twist I didn't see coming.

The chopper flew over the water, closing in on the dock. The view of everyone's facial expression features came into picture. Chris had on what appeared to be one of his _looks _as he nodded to Chef. With that nod I knew something was going to happen to me, and guess what, it did.

Chef undid my seat belt and pushed me hard out the door that opened up easily making me fall straight into the water. I screamed with shock and panic as the cool air hit my face and my stomach did crazy flips due to the fall. It was the most terrifying experience I ever took place in my life. What felt like a ride at the amusement park came to a great stop when my body slammed down into the water. The force of impact was strong and painful.

It took me a few moments to gather up my thoughts and swim up to the surface. Taking in a few deep breathes then swimming up to the dock to meet with everyone else. By the time I reached the dock my body felt sore from that huge splash, so I waved my hand in the air until I was helped up by Zoey and Mike.

"Here she is, our surprised winner who will be competing for the million dollars with the rest of you. This is Becky." Chris explained.

"She's the surprise?" Scott asked sounding unamused.

"Aw why couldn't we get a hot tube or a big screen tv?"

I just looked at the ground keeping silent as Chris began to talk again.

"Hey I said there would be a second surprise, but I didn't say what or who it was and that you would be getting it or her." He explained.

"Since Lindsey is no longer with us, I figured the Heroic Hamsters deserved a new teammate. Plus, with a new competitor, ratings will go up which means more money for me on my check." He explained happily.

**~Becky's Confession~**

**She looks a little uncertain about talking to the camera. She opens her mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it. Looking around in the outhouse, playing with her fingers, and then she opens to speak, but doesn't.**

**~Confession Over~**

"So, the Heroes get a new teammate, and everybody is safe from getting voted off." Chris said.

"However..." He began.

"Here it comes..." Courtney said.

"Just because nobody is getting voted off doesn't mean there won't be a challenge today; and boy do I have a treat for all of you today. If you'll just follow me I'll show you to the challenge arena." Chris explained walking past the campers.

"Are you alright?" Zoey asked me.

I just nodded and shivered.

That water was a bit cold and with no towel my whole body was shaking.

"_Oh dang shivers...What kind of idiot allows someone to push a girl out of a helicopter?" _I thought to myself.

"You look cold, please take my shirt."

I looked and there stood or um hand stood Alejandro before me holding out his shirt. A light blush spread across my face as I took the shirt and wrapped it around me like a towel. He smiled at me causing my stomach to do flips and my blush to grow. Sure he was evil, but one could say I had a thing for bad boys.

After I dried off I returned Alejandro's shirt to him and followed the others to where the challenge was going to take place.

~_Alejandro's_ _POV_~

When I first took a good look at Becky I was stunned.

She was absolutely beautiful!

Her skin looked as soft as a peach; her shoulder length hair was a light brown with blonde highlights making it look like a caramel chocolate swirl ice cream with a grey beanie hat on; eyes as brown as tree bark; delicate lips that formed the perfect smile; her figure was an hourglass form; wearing a black t-shirt with a heart on it, black leggings with a light pink skirt, ankle socks with a pair of pink athlete shoes.

Need I go on?

My heart was pounding a steady beat like a drum just from looking at her. Hell I couldn't stop looking at her, but I had to for if I go weak then I can't focus on the winning the million. Shaking off this addiction to staring, I noticed that Becky was shivering allot coming out from the water.

"You look cold, please take my shirt." I offered holding out my shirt to her.

She took it and wrapped it around her body like a towel. It didn't bother me how she used it, just as long as she was warm. Giving Becky my signature smile, her face went very red like a tomato.

**~Alejandro's** **Confession~**

**"Becky seems like a very innocent girl who I can manipulate and use her to my advantage. By offering her my shirt she'll slowly open up to me and do whatever I ask of her. Then when she leases expects it, I'll double cross her."**

**~Confession Over~**

Iknewif I planned my strategy carefully, I could get Becky to work for me for a while. Just have to be careful with what I say or do so I don't throw her off. **  
**

She soon returned my shirt smiling as a thank you gesture before walking to catch up with the others for the challenge. Getting my shirt back on, I soon followed in toll.

~Becky's POV~

Everybody followed Chris to where the challenge was going to be held; and along the way, Zoey tried to make small talk with me. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't much into talking at the moment. It wasn't because I didn't want to talk, I'm just a shy person. Even if I wanted to talk what would I say?

Luckily we arrived at our destination; it was behind the cabins where a huge hole was dug up and a long rope laid on the side. Looked like that old game tug a war but with a huge hole to fall into instead.

"Tug a war, the old school classic game but with a twist to it. Instead of having your average team rope pulling contest, everybody will get a turn against each other one at a time. All you have to do is pull the other person into the hole. The team with the most people in the hole loses while the team with the less people in it will win today's reward." Chris explained to everyone.

Sounds simple enough to do right?

Just don't fall into the hole and you're a step closer to the reward.

"First up will be Lightning vs. Cameron." Chris said.

**~Lightning's Confession~**

**"Ha! I beat that squirt once before and I can do it again! Cause nobody beats Lightning!"**

**~Confession Over~**

**~Cameron's Confession~**

**"Facing off against Lightning again? Aw man I think Chris is doing this on purpose just for his own enjoyment." :(**

**~Confession Over~**

Thetwo got a hold of the ends of the rope, stood on opposite side of the hole, and began to pull when a Chef blew the whistle.

The two went at it, pulling the rope with all their strength. Cameron was having a little difficulty being small, but a Lightning easily yanked the rope and pulled Cameron into the hole.

Poor Cameron hardly even lasted a minute with Lightning.

"Point for the villains! Next up is Jo vs. Sierra!" Chris said.

The girls took there place and when that whistle blew the games begun again.

_~Later On cause it's best if we just do a little time skip for just this one~_

The score was tied right now.

Both teams had three people in the hole already. Cameron, Courtney, and Sam for our team; and Jo, Heather and Scott for the villains.

Now it was down to Alejandro and myself. Shocking isn't it that Chris would save him for me to compete against. Only problem was how was Alejandro going to pull the rope; since, he was currently using his hands as feet?

It didn't seem to be a problem; because, he was using one arm to hold the rope and the other was kept on the ground.

On cue of the whistle, we began to pull the rope and each other. The two of us had a strong grip of the rope as we were pulling on it; therefore, this could just be a tough call on who wins.

Using what strength I had in my body I tugged and pulled the rope back on my side. Alejandro was doing the same, or rather hopped on his hand to go back, and used his teeth to help pull back the rope.

Our teammates cheered us on to beat the other and win.; because, even during a reward challenge people still wanted to win badly enough for the prize in stored.

The pulling and tugging continued, but I soon found myself to be pulled forward too the hole. Alejandro was going to great lengths to win, and he was now walking backwards on both hands while pulling hard on the rope with his teeth.

Boy, did he know how to take a challenge seriously or what?

Using my feet as brakes, I tried to stop myself from going forward towards the hole; but I wasn't having much in the way of luck with that.

"Come on Becky! Use your legs!" Courtney called out.

"Keep pulling her in Alejandro! Win us the reward!" Scott called out.

My body was growing tired, and my legs were giving up on me. No matter how hard I tried to pull back, I couldn't work myself to do it. Next thing I know, I don't feel the ground anymore, so I look down and my feet are right by the edge of the hole. Panic rushed all over, for if I couldn't work to prevent myself from falling then it was game over for the heroes.

_"Come on legs work it! Don't give up just yet! Keep going, stand your ground, and don't f-Wow!"_

I was thinking to much that I didn't pay attention to the fact that Alejandro pulled me right into the hole. Splat into the dirt face first I went. Chris then announced that the villains had won the challenge and reward leaving the heroes to fill up the hole.

Guilt and sorrow fell upon me, and it got worse when Courtney yelled at me for making them lose the challenge. The others weren't mad and gave me a pat on the back for doing my best. Even Gwen gave me a thumbs up for my hard work. I felt a little better, but not allot; because, I wanted to win for my team but couldn't.

~_Later~_

The villains were enjoying their reward which just so happened to be a deluxe hot tube with sonic jets, bubble maker, built in stereo and cup holders. Us heroes on the other hand were filling up the hole and stuck listening and watching them enjoy themselves out back.

"Well at least we got half the hole filled up already. If we keep working together we should have it all filled up before eleven." Cameron said.

"Great..." Courtney said sarcastically.

"At least it's not raining." Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Sam." Courtney said.

"Come on team, we can do this." Zoey said.

As we filled up the hole I noticed Lightning had on a party hat. You know, like one a person would wear for a birthday party. Well that got me thinking and from what I recalled from Season 4, Mike has different personalities. One of them being when he wore a hat, so I ran up, took Lightnings hat (which got him mad) and then placed it on Mikes head.

He gasps, eyes go big, and TA Da!

Man-a-Tova Smith came aboard and using super speed filled up the hole within seconds.

"Ha, no worries mates, this holes all done now." He said proudly.

"Hey that's no fair she cheated!" Lightning cried out in anger.

"Chris never said Mike couldn't use one of his split personalities so technically Becky didn't cheat. She just found a way to speed up our work." Cameron explained.

"Alright Becky!" Sierra cried out jumping up and down.

I blushed shyly and looked away.

"Thank you." I said softly earning a couple of gasps.

"She can talk!" Heather pointed out.

"Uh no duh." Scott said.

"Becky you can talk? Why didn't you say something before?" Zoey asked me.

"I'm shy, I don't like talking much. Especially when I'm nervous around people or get easily upset." I replied.

"Aw you should talk more you have a nice voice." Sierra pointed out.

"She's got that right Sheila." Man-a-Tova told me.

I smiled softly and thanked them**.**

**~Becky's Confession~**

**"Who knew not talking for almost a whole day could make someone popular? To be honest, I kind of liked being the center of attention."**

**~Confession Over~**

_~Later~_

I was on my way to bed when someone grabbed my wrist. Turn around and who do I find but Alejandro smiling up at me.

"Hello again Becky, so glad I caught you before you went to bed. I wanted to talk to you about something." He told me.

"Um okay sure thing Alejandro, what's up?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. Even though you didn't win, you put up a good fight against me in the tug-a-war challenge today." He told me.

"Oh thank you, and congratulations on winning. You also put up a good fight, and without using your legs or much of your arms was impressive." I told him.

"Gracie, and believe me it wasn't easy." He said.

"Does your jaw hurt from the rope pulling?" I asked.

"A little, but that was earlier. I'm just fine now thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, one last thing before I go."

"Yeah?"

"This is just something to think about but perhaps we can form an alliance? We help each other out during the challenges and work our way to the finals."

"Um I don't know, it sounds tempting but I'll need to think about it."

"Fair enough, as I said it was something to think about but please do reply soon. Goodnight."

And with that he walked into the spa resort, and I walked into the cabin.

**~Becky's Confession~**

**"Making an alliance with Alejandro is like selling your soul to the devil, or something like that. Sure he's really, really cute, but I know that he's going to use me and then get ride of me. Sexy or not, he can play with someone else."**

**~Confession Over~**

**~Alejandro's Confession~**

**"Becky has no idea that by using her to help me she'll only be putting herself on the line for that big flush. It's simple strategy really, form an alliance, make her look bad, and then it's goodbye cutie. Uh Becky! Becky I-is what I meant to say."**

**~Confession Over~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama All Stars Plus One**

**Beach Hunt**

**Chapter 2**

_~Next Day/Becky's POV~_

I was sound asleep in my bunk bed, when the sound of Courtney's and Zoey's voice's woke me up.

"Ugh...Aw man morning already, and what's with the yelling?" I asked sitting up from my bed.

"I'm yelling because we're sharing a cabin with a super fan with a case of crazy." Courtney replied indicating Sierra who was typing away on her phone when I looked down from above my bunk.

"Sierra what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh morning Becky, I'm just updating my blog on Courtney." She replied holding up her cell phone for me to see.

"Couldn't you do that later? It's to early to be up." I said.

"Sorry, but I got to keep my fans updated on what goes on." She replied.

**~Sierra's Confession~**

**"I feel guilty for breaking Chris' rule about having no cell phones on the island, but I got to keep my blog updated. *types on it* Zoey is super sweet in real life, Courtney is super...Courtneier, and Becky is such a smarty party. Oh I just love updating my blog on my phone. It's the only thing to keep me in contact with my Codykins. Without my phone, I'd go crazy~ *laughs*"**

**~Confession Over~**

Sierra laughed to herself, until there was a knock on the door that was replaced by a huge hole made by Chef. Who had thrown some strange glop of food into the room making a mess of the place.

_"Please tell me this isn't breakfast." _I thought to myself looking at the mess.

"Room service! Enjoy your breakfast!" Chef said through the hole chuckling.

"Yummy..." I said sarcastically.

Courtney wiped off some of the slob off her face, while Sierra got on the floor and started to eat it happily. Just watching her got me thinking. "_She's a strange one she is." _Not to be rude or anything, but Sierra is truly a strange girl like Izzy, but maybe a little more then Izzy?

Don't really know for sure, but either way she is still kind of strange. Oh well, best eat what I can then head to the showers.

_~Later~_

We were all at the beach, and each team was on top of these huge platforms. A line of rocks went down the center of the area indicating each teams side, and probably explain what the challenge was going to be today.

Sure enough I was right; Chris had buried pieces of a statue for our team to find and put together on the platform we're on. First team to find all the piece and put it together would win the spa, but since the villains won the last challenge, they got an advantage with using shovels. So while they got to dig with shovels, we're stuck using our hands to dig; and, we had to watch out for the booby-traps hidden in the sand.

Oh and one more thing, the area around the platform became a huge hole with crabs in it. Sam found that out the hard way after falling off the platform due to dizziness and blood lose for some reason. Personally I blame the bugs and lame cabins we were stuck in last night.

By the sound of the foghorn, we were to start digging; but first the team got together and formed a plan.

"We should divide our area into sections and each dig in one." Zoey suggested

"No, we need to dig in quadrants." Courtney argued.

"That's exactly what Zoey said." Cameron said.

"Then good, we use the plan Zoey and I came up with."

"Go team!" Zoey said putting her arm in the center.

"Go team!" Mike, Cameron, Sierra and I said doing the same.

Courtney, being annoyed followed in, but wanted us to get to work right away.

**~Courtney's Confession~**

**"What's with the love in? ****Hello, it's called Total Drama, not Total Friendship."**

**~Confession Over~**

**~Becky's Confession~**

**"Courtney just doesn't seem to be much of a team player. Sure she's focused on the challenge, but there's no I in team. She needs to be more um...more of um...well she needs to be more of a team player."**

**~Confession Over~**

Soon we all began to dig around our side in search of the pieces to our statue.

As Zoey suggested, we all took different sections of the area.

Along the way, my team found some pieces, but at certain costs. Cameron got hit with a mine that exploded with Chef's dirty laundry; Sam got hit in the nuts while walking with a piece; Mike or Man-a-Tova almost got his by a cannon punch but instead Courtney got hit in the butt and fell into the crab pit; and Scott tried to bury our piece on the villain side, but Man-a-Tova got it back only to be hit with the shovel. What's worse, when Mike put the hat back on (cause it fell) he didn't change back into Man-a-Tova.

Talk about a rough day here.

While I was digging, I looked over at the villains side and saw Alejandro. As bad as he is, he's simply irresistible to look at, and who could not look at the guy? He's more good looking and handsome than Justin ever will be. Still, the guy's bad news and as Noah once said in season 3, a male version of Heather. Bad boys may be my thing, but I'm not falling for any of his techniques.

Back to work on the digging I go.

~_Later~_

We almost had all the pieces of our statue together, but were still missing one.

"The Statue of Liberty's missing her right arm holding the torch." I pointed out.

"We better keep digging to find it." Zoey said.

"And fast, the villains only need one more piece to." Cameron pointed out.

Sure enough, the villains only needed the clock piece in the center of their Big Ben statue to finish it up. Unfortunately, Lightning stupidly put a crab in it's place causing the whole thing to go crashing down. Well, it sucks for them now doesn't it?

Seeing this made me giggle a bit. Seriously, what made him think doing that was going to work? That was stupid, but the guy's full of himself that it's no surprise anyway. Not our problem, back to digging we all go. Jumping off the platform and avoiding the crab hole we all spread out to dig.

"It can't be to far, we just have to dig until we find it." I said to myself.

We all got right to it, except Sam, who was to beat and tired from getting hit with a bunch of booby-traps. Zoey and Mike pushed him onto his stomach where wouldn't you know it, the last piece was. Quickly, Zoey acted fast throwing it too the missing place on the statue. It was a long shot, but she did it and our statue was complete.

"The Heroic Hamster's win!" Chris cried out.

Victory is ours, but sadly someone had to go too Boney Island for the night.

Shockingly Sam volunteered to make up for his lack of help, and was taken away at once.

~_Later that Evening~_

"_This is so exciting, my first front row seat real life look at an elimination for the Total Drama Series." _I thought to myself happily.

"Welcome Heroes, Villains, it's time for you to vote off one of your own." Chris said aloud.

While listening, I could have sworn I heard Mike talk in a different, dark tone of voice.

"Huh, did you say something Mike?" Zoey asked.

"Uh no just sitting hear." He replied with a smile.

"...?" Was all I could say.

**~Becky's Confession~**

**"Okay this might be wired, but even though I didn't really hear him I think Mike's got another personality that even he doesn't know about. Call me crazy but it did sound like a dark person took over for a few seconds before Mike came back to reality. Maybe I'm imagining things but it's possible."**

**~Confession Over~**

I shook off the feeling that Mike was acting different and focused on the villain team. The only reason I was doing it was because I didn't want Alejandro going anywhere anytime soon. If he got voted off I'd probably be so depressed I'd get myself voted off during the next challenge. Then again, why am I even thinking like that? He's the enemy and always will be no matter what.

Oh but I'm getting ahead of myself. Just going to not think about Alejandro and just see who get's kicked out. Names were called up for who got a marshmallow and stayed. The people safe were Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Scott, Alejandro...Yes! Uh I mean good, good on him.

With one marshmallow left, and only two villains left the person safe tonight was...Jo.

No surprise there, Lightning is so annoying and full of himself as I've said before.

So goodbye to Lightning and hello sweet spa resort bed and food!


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Drama All Stars Plus One**

**Leeches Away**

**Chapter 3**

_~Next Day/Becky's POV~_

The warmth and cozy feeling of upper class treatment felt so good. Just hitting the pillow put me out like a light last night, and now I don't want to get up or move from this spot. Not now or ever, but sadly I'm going to have to eventually for the next challenge. Up I sat, stretching my body then standing up to shower, dress and have breakfast with the others. As I made my way down to the bathroom, I passed the boys room and saw Cameron and Mike fast asleep, but sadly Sam's bed was empty due to being exiled too Boney Island. Hopefully he was okay, but who really knew for sure?

~_At Breakfast~_

We all settled down for a big breakfast feast. Everybody was impressed with the luxurious spa and delicious food surrounding us. Course Courtney had a few complaints to give about her orange juice, so while she was complaining to him, I noticed Cameron put some food into his sweat shirt pocket. It only took me a moment before realizing it was to give to Sam who would be very hungry after spending almost an entire day on Boney Island. We (minus Courtney) all took some food from our plates and put them in our pockets to hold on until Sam came back; and then Chris' voice came up on the loud speaker saying to meet in the forest in five.

~_In the Forest~_

Each team was walking through the forest with us heroes in front of the villain's.

While walking, Alejandro came up to my side and began to make conversation.

"Becky, you are looking very radiant this morning. I trust that you got a good night's sleep in the spa hotel?" He said to me.

"Uh yeah, actually I fell to sleep instantly once my head hit the pillow." I replied happily.

"Never know good sleep until one lays on a soft pillow like the ones at the spa."

"Wonderful, but now I must ask you something." Alejandro told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Have you given more thought to my offer about forming an alliance?" He replied.

I froze in place hearing that. What was I suppose to tell him? Yeah I thought about it and I refuse to join forces with a hot but evil guy like you. Like I was really going to tell him that, but I had to reply back.

"Okay I've thought about it and here's my decision. I'm not ready to form an alliance with anyone just yet. Just want a little time to still get use to things before jumping into something." I replied

**~_Becky's Confession~_**

**_"It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't true. Didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I didn't want to cause any trouble that would get me voted off. It was a mix of both truth and false here." _**

**_~Confession Over~_**

"I see...well alright I understand." He replied sounding a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry but it's not you it's me." I told him.

**_~Becky's Confession~_**

**_"It's totally all him."_**

**_~Confession Over~_**

"Alright, come tell me when you have changed your mind." He said walking away.

When he was gone I sighed in relief, for I was almost sure he would get angry at me.

_**~Alejandro's Confession~**_

_**"Ugh, I can't believe she said no! How could she say no? I mean I was not expecting her to decline my offer, but she did. What am I suppose to do now? I've been dissed by an adorable young woman, and so I have no choice but to prepare for her departure. Decline me and it's goodbye to staying here."**_

_**~Confession Over~**_

Soon everybody arrived at the spot in the woods where Chris was at wearing a helmet and sunglasses.

"Before we begin with today's challenge, let's welcome back our Boney Island camper, Sam." Chris said and up drove Chef with a beat up Sam in the passenger seat.

"Hey Sam, how was Boney Island?" Zoey asked.

"Besides spending a night with angry bears and other dangerous animals, I'm good." Sam replied before falling onto the ground.

My teammates and I hurried over to Sam, giving him the food we snuck from breakfast.

He took and quickly ate some of the maple bacon.

"Courtney, what did you bring for Sam?" Sierra asked.

Courtney looked a little nervous when asked that question, or so from what I saw.

_**~Courtney's Confession~**_

_**"Nobody told me we were doing that!"**_

_**~Confession Over~**_

"Okay, for today's challenge you will all be engaging in an all out pain ball war, and with a twist instead of using paint balls, you will all be firing..."

"Leeches!"

Holding up a leech, we all made disgusted noises and reactions to it.

**~_Becky's Confession~_**

**_"Leeches? Leeches?! Why the bloody hell would anyone shot leeches at other people?!"_**

**_~Confession Over~_**

"Now then, since the heroes won yesterday's challenge, they get a minute head start to go out into the middle of the woods and get to one of the crates. The big crate contains state of the art paint ball guns, while the small crate contains lame sling shooters." Chris explained.

"So, on your mark...get set...go!"

Us hamsters made our way into the woods. Mike and Sierra helped carried Sam, I ran next to Cameron, and Zoey and Courtney were up front.

"So do we just keep running straight to get too the heart of the woods?" I asked.

"Its not that simple. Judging from where we are now from where we left, the heart of the woods isn't just straight ahead." Cameron replied.

"Then how do we find it?" I asked.

"I'll take a look." Zoey said doing some really cool jumps and flips in the trees.

"Wow...that was amazing!" I cried out.

"I can see the heart of th. Woods due Northeast of here!"

_**~Courtney's Confession~**_

_**"Zoey has some real skills. More of a reason why she has to be eliminated Pronto."**_

_**~Confession Over~**_

We all continued running in the direction given to us by Zoey when we spotted the giant crate up ahead. Hurrying, we all ran full speed ahead, but the villains beat us to it first. Leaving the small crate full of sling shots for us.

Yippie...

A few buckets of leeches were in there as well really grossing me out.

"Why leeches? Why couldn't we be shooting marshmellows or snowballs?" I asked myself.

"This is just gross." Courtney said.

"Aw, I think they're kind of cute." Sierra said snuggling a leech.

"I'm going to call this one Cody one, and this one Cody two, and this..."

She blabbered on with naming each Leech a different Cody number which was a little odd. Okay scratch that, it's **really **odd, but I'm keeping that thought to myself.

"If we're going to win we need to plan a strategy." Courtney said.

"What about Sam? He's to weak at the moment, so he needs to hide somewhere until he's recoup." I told her.

"Agreed, Sam needs to get somewhere safe until the end of the challenge." Cameron said.

"Maybe there's a cave near by we could keep him in?" Mike said.

"I'll look!" Zoey said doing her special moves into the trees in search of a cave.

Luckily, she spotted one not to far from where we were, and off we ran with the supplies.

~_Later~_

With Sam safe, and Courtney guarding him, the rest of us set out to fire the leeches at the villains. Splitting up to cover more ground, all was quiet in the area I was walking around in.

Until...

A twig was snapped warning me that somebody was near by. Quickly I hid behind a tree and readied myself to fire. It was really gross touching a leech, but hopefully I wouldn't be touching to many for long.

Waiting quietly, I held the rubber band of the sling shot back with a leech on it in preparation to fire when I saw the like of their eyes.

_"In three...two...one..."_

I jumped out of my hiding spot ready to shot when I saw it was none other then Gwen.

"Oh wow Gwen sorry about that!" I said holding my fire.

"I thought you were Heather or Scott."

"It's okay, but aren't you going to fire at me?" She asked curious as to why I didn't.

"Well that's the object of the game, but I'll be honest with you I don't think the villain thing is meant for you. Also, since I've watched all the Total Drama episodes you've become a fave of mine." I replied.

"I have? Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No problem, and hey I was wondering, could we be friends please?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure we can." She replied happily.

_**~Gwen's Confession~**_

_**"Yeah I was a little taken aback when she asked me to be her friend, but I was or I'm very glad she asked me to be her friend. I figured since I'm on the villains team I wouldn't be asked to be friends with anyone on the heroes team, but then Becky just comes up and asks me. That really made my day."**_

_**~Confession Over~**_

"So how goes it?" I asked making small conversation.

"Well I'm trying to work things out with Courtney, but I just end up hurting her. Not on purpose, but everything I do just makes it worse." She tells me.

"Ah yes, Season 3 on the plane and Greece and so on. Hey look I don't blame you for what happened, and it's true Courtney and Duncan were broken up towards the end of Season 2. Therefore he was available for anyone at the time." I explained.

"Exactly! You understand! Courtney's just over reacting, and all I want is to make it up to her." Gwen said.

"Well the best you can do right now is try to keep being friendly. Maybe give her a little space and just see what happens." I suggested.

"I guess so, thanks for your help." Gwen replied with a small smile.

"Sure thing, anyway let's get back to the challenge. Though as my new friend I'll let you go." I told her.

"And as my new friend you can go free to." She said.

"Awesome! Well good luck to you."

"You to!"

We then parted our separate ways.

I went off back the way I went followed by taking a right then another right through the woods. Eventually brining me back too the cave where Sam and Courtney were. Being a good person, I decided to go in and check up on them, but was stopped when I noticed Jo inside wondering around.

"Uh oh." I said hiding behind a rock.

This was my chance to get Jo and help win this challenge for my team. Grabbing a leech and preparing to fire in just a few moments at her.

"Prepare to be sucked of your blood Jo." I said to myself and shot up firing the leech.

Before she could react Jo was hit in the head with a leech.

"Alright I did it!" I cheered until I saw Sam covered with leeches and Courtney holding him.

"Sam? Courtney? What happened? It looks like a bucket of leeches hit Sam." I explained pointing it out.

"I was a human shield for Courtney." Sam said getting woozy.

"Courtney how could you do that?!" I cried out.

"Hey a sling shot wasn't going to stop Jo!" She cried out.

"Yet you used Sam as a shield?! Not cool!" I replied.

Just then, Chris' voice came out through the speaker saying that the heroes won the challenge and that the villains were going to be sending someone to the flush of shame tonight.

_~That Night~_

Everybody took their places for the ceremony, and it looked like it was going to be a good one tonight.

Don't know why, but I have this feeling that it's going to be good. While awaiting the results of who's going to get flushed, I heard Zoey talking to Sam.

"Don't worry Sam, we won't send you too Boney Island again. Right guys?" Zoey said reassuring Sam who seemed down in the dumps at the moment.

"It's not that, someone broke Sam's Game Guide." Sierra pointed out and Sam held up his broken Game Guide that was torn in half and hanging from the wires.

"Who would do something like that?" Zoey asked.

"Uh yeah, who would do something like that heh." Mike said sounding a little nervous.

Hearing this questioned me.

_**~Becky's Confession~**_

_**"Mike sounded a little suspicious when he added onto that question. Its almost as if he broke Sam's Game Guide, and is covering it up? ...?! Wait a minute! Did Mike break Sam's Game Guide?! Why would he do such a thing? Sam's his friend, Mike wouldn't break something so precious to Sam. Unless he's being blackmailed or not the real Mike? Hm..."**_

_**~Confession Over~**_

_**~Mike's Confession~**_

_**"So it wasn't a dream? I really broke Sam's Game Guide? Why would I do such a thing? What's wrong with me?"**_

_**~Confession Over~**_

"Before we send someone down the flush of shame, I'm making a switch to the teams. For one villain acted like a true hero; while one hero acted more of a villain. So, Courtney and Duncan, switch places!" Chris explained shocking and angering the pair.

They complained to Chris about the sudden arrangement, but were silenced and sent to the other team. Upon so, Gwen tried to welcome Courtney onto the team, but accidentally kicked a bucket at her. That's going to leave a mark in the morning.

In the end, it all came down between Heather and Jo, but the one getting flushed was Jo. Can't say she didn't deserve it, but she did for shooting Sam with leeches. Then the person getting exiled was Cameron who had to get away from Sierra who was acting a bit Cody crazy.

**Another Chapter**

**Another End**

**Read, review, and comment please**


End file.
